Ricerca febbrile
è l'undicesimo episodio della Quarta stagione di Lost, e il 83esimo dell'intera serie. Locke, Hurley e Ben viaggiano attraverso la foresta in cerca della capanna di Jacob. Sulla Kahana, intanto, grandi tensioni insorgono quando Keamy prepara il suo ritorno sull'Isola. Trama Flashback thumb|left|[[Emily Locke ascolta il disco "Everyday"]] Emily Locke, adolescente, ascolta "Everyday" di Buddy Holly, nella sua stanza, ballando e preparandosi ad uscire. Sua madre entra in quel momento e chiede seccamente alla ragazza se lei stia preparandosi per uscire con "lui". La ragazza risponde affermativamente ed a nulla valgono le proteste della madre che dice che quell’uomo ha il doppio dell’età di Emily: la ragazza ribatte che nessuno potrà impedirle di uscire con quell’uomo e che lei ne è innamorata. Emily esce di corsa di casa, coprendosi dalla pioggia e scappando dalle proteste della madre che la segue fin sulla soglia della casa: mentre attraversa la strada, però, Emily non fa attenzione e viene investita da un’auto che sopraggiunge. Più tardi la ragazza si risveglia sulla barella del pronto soccorso mentre medici e infermieri la stanno portando in sala operatoria per operarla e bloccare l’emorragia interna. Ripresa parziale coscienza dell'accaduto Emily comunica alle infermiere di essere incinta e di essere entrata nel sesto mese di gravidanza. Poco dopo, in sala operatoria, tra lo stupore di medici ed infermieri la ragazza partorisce un bimbo prematuro. Il neonato è un maschio e viene immediatamente messo in incubatrice. Emily chiede di poterlo tenere in braccio, ma un'infermiera le risponde che non è possibile perché il bambino prematuro. Mentre le infermiere portano via l’incubatrice Emily, piangendo, chiede loro di chiamarlo John. thumb|left|[[Richard Alpert assiste all'uscita di Locke dall'incubatrice]] Qualche mese dopo il bimbo è cresciuto ed è abbastanza grande da poter essere tirato fuori dall’incubatrice. Emily e sua mamma ascoltano un’infermiera che dice loro che il bambino è un caso miracoloso perché è sopravvissuto pur essendo nato di sei mesi e perché ha superato non pochi ostacoli nella sue breve vita, sconfiggendo parecchie infezioni e malattie. L’infermiera chiede ad Emily se vuole prendere in braccio il suo bambino. Emily, improvvisamente, risponde di non essere pronta ad essere madre e scappa di corsa dalla stanza. Sua madre, distaccata, chiede all’infermiera quale sia la procedura per lasciare il bambino in adozione. Improvvisamente però la conversazione fra le due donne è interrotta dall'apparizione improvvisa di un uomo che da una finestra che dà sul corridoio fissa l’interno della stanza ed il piccolo John: si tratta di Richard Alpert. La madre di Emily, sorpresa, ribatte di non conoscere quell’uomo. thumb|right|I sei oggetti proposti a [[John da Richard Alpert]] Qualche anno dopo John è ormai un ragazzino. In una giornata di pioggia John sta giocando da solo a Backgammon nel salone della sua casa dove vive con la famiglia che lo ha adottato. Sua sorella adottiva, Melissa, lo disturba mentre gioca. D’un tratto sua madre adottiva entra in casa e gli presenta un uomo, Richard Alpert, che vorrebbe fare due chiacchiere con lui e ne confronti del quale lui deve comportarsi bene. Richard si presenta come il direttore di una scuola per ragazzi estremamente speciali e, nell'ipotesi che John lo sia, vuole sottoporlo a un piccolo test. Prima di cominciare il test, però, Richard nota un disegno fatto dal piccolo John che colpisce la sua attenzione: il disegno raffigura un uomo apparentemente morto o morente accanto ad una grande colonna di fumo nero che lo avvolge. Richard, dopo aver invitato John a sedersi, posa su un tavolo sei oggetti: un guanto da baseball, un libro di favole, una boccetta con dentro della sabbia, una bussola, un fumetto di storie misteriose ed un coltello. L’uomo chiede a John di riconoscere quali fra quegli oggetti lui sente che gli appartengono. John esita un minuto osservando gli oggetti e poi afferra la boccetta con la sabbia, la bussola ed il coltello. Richard, vedendo John afferrare il coltello, mostra un forte disappunto. Poi l’uomo raccoglie gli oggetti, si alza e dice ha John che ha scelto sbagliato. Mentre esce dalla casa l’uomo aggiunge, riferendosi alla madre di John, accorsa in quel momento, che il bambino non è adatto per la sua scuola. thumb|left|[[Locke, adolescente, in infermeria]] Anni dopo John viene aiutato da un professore ad uscire da un armadietto della scuola dove è stato rinchiuso dopo essere stato picchiato. Mentre l’uomo sorregge John e lo aiuta a raggiungere l’infermeria alcune ragazze lo deridono divertite. John, arrivato in infermeria, riceve dal suo professore la notizia che un certo dottor Alpert, capo della società Mittelos Laboratories di Portland che sta facendo grandi progressi in ogni campo scientifico, gli ha proposto di partecipare ad un campus universitario. Il ragazzo è visibilmente riluttante e spiega al professore di preferire di gran lunga interessi come la boxe, la pesca o lo sport in generale rispetto ad un qualunque tipo di studio scientifico. L'insegnante gli spiega che lui non sarà mai portato a fare tutte quelle cose. John, arrabbiato, gli grida allora contro dicendogli che nessuno può dirgli che lui non può fare qualcosa. Poi, furente, lascia la stanza. thumb|right|[[Matthew Abaddon consiglia a Locke di compiere un viaggio in Australia]] Molti anni dopo Locke, dopo essere sopravvissuto alla caduta dall’ottavo piano di un palazzo, sta seguendo a fatica gli esercizi che si sono imposti per la fisioterapia: l’uomo appare molto scoraggiato dai suoi scarsi risultati. John viene poi riaccompagnato in camera da un inserviente. L’uomo, mentre spinge la carrozzina a rotelle, gli dice di non smettere di lottare: si tratta Matthew Abaddon. Quando John ribatte che è inutile per lui sperare visto che non potrà camminare mai più Matthew ribatte che deve credere nei miracoli a maggior ragione perché è sopravvissuto ad una caduta dall’ottavo piano di un palazzo: lo stesso Matthew ha ricevuto un miracolo. Matthew chiama un ascensore e consiglia a John di intraprendere un Walkabout, un viaggio di sopravvivenza nell’entroterra australiano per scoprire chi lui sia davvero. Locke appare molto diffidente, soprattutto date le sue condizioni, ma Abaddon insiste. Mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudono Matthew dice a Locke che, quando loro due si rivedranno, lui gli dovrà un favore. Sulla Kahana Desmond sta dormendo tranquillo nella sua cabina quando viene svegliato da Sayid: l’uomo gli dice che l'elicottero è tornato. I due uomini salgono sul ponte della nave e vedono Keamy scendere dall'elicottero. Alcuni dei suoi uomini trasportano verso il dottor Ray, su di una barella, un loro compagno ferito. Ray, notando che le ferite sul corpo dell’uomo non sono prodotte da un'arma da fuoco, chiede a Keamy cosa abbia ferito il suo uomo. Keamy risponde che una colonna di fumo nero ha attaccato lui ed i suoi uomini, ha scagliato il ragazzo per aria e gli ha strappato le budella. Keamy si dirige minacciosamente verso Sayid e gli chiede esattamente quante persone siano sull'isola e dove esse si trovino. Sayid chiede a Keamy perché dovrebbe dirglielo. La discussione fra i due uomini è interrotta dall'arrivo del Capitano Gault. Keamy assale allora il capitano del battello dicendo che lo ha tradito dicendo a Benjamin Linus tutti i suoi dati personali. Il Capitano Gault ribatte di non essere stato lui a tradirlo: Keamy, incuriosito, gli chiede chi sia stato. Gault porta Keamy nella cabina dove trova il Michael ammanettato ad un branda. Keamy dà un calcio al supporto della branda e questa cade sulla gamba di Michael, schiacciandogliela e bloccandogliela. Mentre Michael urla di dolore Keamy mette un piede sulla branda, facendo forza, e chiede all’uomo se sa chi lui sia. Dopo una breve esitazione Michael decide di non mentire e rivela all’uomo di sapere il suo nome e di averlo riferito a Ben. La rabbia del soldato sembra essere contenuta. D’un tratto, però, l’uomo estrae una pistola, gliela punta alla testa e preme il grilletto. Il colpo però non parte, con grande sorpresa di Keamy che ci riprova più volte. Il Capitano Gault dice a Keamy di non far del male al prigioniero perché è l’unico che sappia riparare i motori della nave. Quando Keamy chiede a Gault come lui faccia a saperlo l’uomo ribatte che è stato Michael a sabotarli. Keamy colpisce Michael con la pistola e l’uomo perde i sensi. Uscito dalla cabina Keamy dice al Gault che ha bisogno della sua chiave. In quel momento i due sono raggiunti da Frank che riferisce la morte del loro compagno Mayhew a causa delle ferite che aveva riportato sull’isola. Keamy ordina a Frank di preparare l’elicottero perché presto torneranno sull’isola. Gault prova a dissuadere Keamy dal tornare sull'isola e gli racconta quello che è successo sulla nave durante la sua assenza: lo strano comportamento di alcune persone dell’equipaggio ed il suicidio di Regina. Il mercenario sbatte Gault contro il muro, gli prende la chiave che porta al collo ed entra nella sua cabina. L’uomo afferra una seconda chiave, che lui stesso porta al collo e la usa, assieme a quella di Gault, per aprire una cassaforte da cui estrae un fascicolo rosso. Gault gli chiede di cosa si tratti. Keamy risponde che si tratta del Protocollo Secondario e che in esso è indicato dove si sta dirigendo Benjamin Linus. Charles Widmore ha infatti indicato nel protocollo l’unico posto che sarà sicuro quando loro daranno fuoco all’isola. Alla reazione sconcertata di Gault, che credeva che quella fosse una missione di recupero, Keamy non reagisce. Sul ponte, intanto, Desmond e Sayid si chiedono chi o cosa abbia ridotto in quel modo i mercenari. Gault esce sul ponte e comunica a Omar che Keamy lo sta aspettando in armeria: mentre l’uomo si allontana il suo telefono satellitare comincia a suonare e l’uomo riceve il messaggio morse proveniente dall’isola. Approfittando del fatto che sono rimasti soli sul ponte il capitano consiglia a Desmond e Sayid di andare a nascondersi in una cabina della stiva nella quale ha lasciato abbastanza cibo e acqua in modo che Keamy non li trovi. Sayid però non vuole nascondersi e propone a Gault di imprestar loro il gommone Zodiac della nave per cominciare a portare via dall'Isola le persone, così da salvarle. Gault acconsente all’idea e dà appuntamento a Sayid dietro il container: troverà il gommone in acqua. thumb|left|[[Sayid si dirige verso l'Isola a bordo dello Zodiac]] Nella cabina di Michael, intanto, Frank aiuta l’uomo a rialzarsi ed a rimettersi in piedi. Frank chiede a Michael perché non gli abbia detto di essere un sopravvissuto del volo 815 visto che lui è l’unico sulla Kahana a credere che il relitto dell’aereo trovato in fondo all’oceano sia un falso. Michael risponde che non sapeva se poteva fidarsi visto che è stato lo stesso Charles Widmore che finanzia quella missione a creare il relitto falso. Michael aggiunge poi che Frank non deve ricondurre Keamy sull’isola o tutte le persone che si trovano là moriranno. Mentre escono dalla cabina i due notano Omar che sta sistemando uno strano strumento elettronico al bicipite di Keamy. Non appena Keamy si accorge di essere osservato Omar chiude la porta della stanza. Dietro al container, intanto, Gault spiega a Sayid di seguire la rotta 305 per tornare sull’isola. Desmond dice a Sayid di non voler più tornare sull’isola e gli comunica che lui resterà sulla Kahana in attesa della spedizione di salvataggio mandata da Penelope. Sayid salta allora sul gommone, lo mette in moto e si stacca dalla nave dirigendosi vero l’Isola. Giunta la notte, Desmond guarda preoccupato i mercenari che caricano ogni genere di armi sull'elicottero. Omar si avvicina al dottor Ray di aver ricevuto una trasmissione morse dall’isola che diceva che il suo cadavere era stato trovato sulla spiaggia, portato dalle onde e con la gola tagliata. Omar ed il dottore non riescono a capire cosa quella cosa significhi. In quel momento Keamy si avvicina ai due, interrompendo la loro conversazione. Frank dice a Keamy che non porterà lui ed i suoi uomini armati sull’isola: lui si è infatti unito al gruppo per offrire i suoi servigi per una missione scientifica, non militare. Keamy minaccia Frank di ucciderlo ma l’uomo ribatte che non può ucciderlo perché lui è l’unico che può portarlo sull’isola. Keamy, allora, si avvicina a Ray e, senza preavviso, lo afferra da dietro e gli taglia la gola: poi getta in mare il cadavere dell’uomo. Keamy dice a Frank che se non cambierà idea lui ucciderà altre persone sulla nave. thumb|right|L'oggetto che [[Keamy porta legato al braccio]] Un colpo di pistola interrompe il dialogo fra i due: il Capitano Gault punta la pistola contro Keamy e minaccia di ucciderlo se non lascerà stare il suo equipaggio. Keamy alza allora tranquillamente le mani in segno di resa e mostra al capitano l’oggetto che porta legato al braccio. Gault, incredulo, abbassa la guardia chiedendo ai suoi uomini di cosa sia l’oggetto che Keamy ha indosso: Keamy, approfittando della distrazione di Gault, afferra una pisola e spara al capitano. L’uomo cade a terra morto. Sconvolto da quanto accaduto Frank dice a Keamy che condurrà lui ed i suoi uomini sull’isola. Mentre gli uomini salgono sull’elicottero Frank accende il suo telefono satellitare e lo nasconde dentro ad uno zaino. Poi l’elicottero decolla e si allontana dalla nave. Sull’isola Hurley, Locke e Ben stanno camminando nella giungla illuminando i loro passi con delle torce. Hurley chiede a John dove siano diretti. John risponde che stanno cercando la capanna di Jacob nella speranza che il suo occupante possa spiegare loro cosa fare con gli uomini che sono venuti a salvarli. Hurley chiede a John e Locke dove si trovi la cascina ma nessuno sembra saperlo: lui stesso, pur essendo stato l’ultimo a vederla, non ha idea di dove si trovi la costruzione che sembra spostarsi misteriosamente. I tre, non sapendo cosa fare, decidono di accamparsi per la notte. thumb|left|[[Horace Goodspeed dice a John che deve trovarlo]] La mattina seguente Locke viene svegliato dal rumore di un ascia che colpisce del legno. Seguendo il rumore l’uomo si imbatte in Horace Goodspeed che sta abbattendo degli alberi. Locke chiede all’uomo quale sia il suo nome e cosa stia facendo: l’uomo risponde di chiamarsi Horace e di essere un uomo del progetto DHARMA e che sta costruendo una capanna per lui e per sua moglie per prendersi una pausa dalla D.I. (DHARMA Initiative). Locke, confuso, ribatte di non aver capito. Horace si gira verso di John e, sorridendo e con del sangue che gli cola al naso, replica che a cosa è naturale perché lui è morto dodici anni prima. Detto questo Horace si volta e va di nuovo ad abbattere lo stesso albero che aveva appena abbattuto e che miracolosamente risulta essere di nuovo in piedi. Locke, sorpreso, lo osserva. Horace dice a John che lui deve trovarlo e che, quando l’avrà trovato, troverà anche “lui”. Locke chiede a chi si stia riferendo. Horace gli spiega che sta parlando di Jacob e che l’uomo lo sta aspettando da molto tempo. Horace torna poi di nuovo ad abbattere lo stesso albero già abbattuto precedentemente dando a tutta la scena un qualcosa di surreale. Concludendo Horace benedice Locke e la sua ricerca. thumb|right|[[Hurley, attonito, davanti alla fossa comune]] Locke si sveglia e trova Ben che lo sta osservando. John sveglia Hurley e si mette lo zaino in spalla. Quando Hurley gli chiede quale sia la loro meta visto che la sera prima non sapevano dove andare John lo informa che ora sa quale sia la loro meta. Ben osserva John e, sorridendo, gli dice che un tempo anche lui sognava. John fa segno ai due compagni che è tempo di andare. Mentre camminano nella giungla Hurley chiede a John perché lui si trovi lì con loro due: John risponde che è con loro perché lui riesce a vedere la capanna di Jacob. Hurley è convinto che solo lui, John e Ben possano vedere la cascina per sono i più pazzi del gruppo. Hurley chiede poi a John come faccia ora a sapere dove si trovi la capanna: John risponde di non saperlo ma di sapere dove andare per scoprirlo. L’uomo chiede a Hurley se lui sappia che fine abbiano fatto tutti i componenti del gruppo DHARMA: quando Hurley risponde di non saperlo John gli spiega che Ben li ha uccisi tutti ed indica la fossa comune nella radura di fronte a loro. Mentre John scende nella fossa e comincia a cercare fra i corpi Hurley chiede a Ben se sia stato davvero lui ad uccidere tutte quelle persone: Ben risponde di non essere responsabile di quelle morti perché quella decisione fu presa dal capo degli Altri. Hurley, sorpreso, dice a Ben che pensava fosse lui il capo degli Altri: Ben commenta che non è sempre così. Intanto, dopo aver un po’ cercato fra i corpi, Locke trova il cadavere di Horace, riconoscibile attraverso il nome cucito sulla tuta. Locke cerca nelle tasche della tuta e trova la mappa della capanna di Jacob: su di essa compare il progetto della casa, costruita dallo stesso Horace, ed il luogo dove essa si trova. John consulta la mappa e decide la direzione per trovare la capanna di Jacob. Poi l’uomo dice a Hurley che se vuole può tornare alla spiaggia, indicandogli la strada più veloce per raggiungerla. Hurley però rifiuta spiegando che preferisce restare con loro piuttosto che attraversare la giungla di notte e da solo. Quando il ragazzo si allontana Ben commenta che John è riuscito a far credere a Hurley che l’idea di restare con loro sia stata sua. John risponde che lui non è come Ben: l’uomo sarcasticamente concorda. Più tardi quella sera Ben chiede a John come faccia a sapere che la cascina non si sia spostata dal punto indicato sulla mappa: John ribatte che gli è stato detto che la cascina si trova in quel posto. Ben risponde che a lui sono state dette molte cose e che alla fine lui è finito con un tumore alla colonna vertebrale e le mani sporche del sangue di sua figlia. L’uomo aggiunge poi che John presto si accorgerà che essere il prescelto comporta delle conseguenze. In quel momento Hurley chiama i due compagni: in una radura poco oltre c’è la capanna di Jacob. thumb|left|Il gruppo alla spiaggia osserva l’[[elicottero che vola sopra la spiaggia]] Quella notte, sulla spiaggia, Jack si alza ed esce dalla tenda per andare a mangiare. Juliet, vedendolo fuori dalla tenda, lo rimprovera e gli dice che i medici sono i pazienti peggiori. In quel momento il rumore di un elicottero risuona in lontananza e tutti escono speranzosi e sorridenti dalle tende. L'elicottero appare presto alla vista, sorvola il campo e da esso viene fatto cadere qualcosa di pesante che abbatte una tenda. Jack corre a vedere e trova uno zaino: dopo averlo aperto ed aver cercato al suo interno Jack trova un telefono satellitare acceso che segnala la posizione dell'elicottero che si allontana verso il centro dell’isola. Jack spiega allora ai suoi compagni che probabilmente qualcuno a bordo dell’elicottero vuole che loro seguano l’elicottero. Di fronte alla capanna di Jacob né Ben né Hurley vogliono entrare. Ben commenta che Locke è il prescelto e che quindi deve andare da Jacob da solo. Locke, timoroso, si dirige allora verso la cascina, accende una torcia ed entra nella capanna lasciando Hugo e Ben fuori ad aspettarlo. Dentro la capanna John nota una sagoma seduta su una sedia a dondolo. Alzando la lanterna l’uomo scopre Christian Shephard seduto nell'ombra. Christian si presenta a Locke e dice di parlare per conto di Jacob: l’uomo chiede a John se lui sa per quale motivo si trovi lì. John risponde di essere stato prescelto. Sentendo poi uno scricchiolio alla sua destra John si gira di scatto, alza la torcia e vede Claire, rilassata, che gli sorride. John, sorpreso, chiede alla ragazza cosa ci faccia lì: Claire risponde di stare bene e di essere lì con Christian. Alla domanda di John che le chiede dove sia Aaron Christian risponde che il bambino è dove dovrebbe essere, ovvero non lì. L’uomo spiega poi a John che sarebbe meglio se lui non dicesse a nessuno di aver visto Claire. Quelli della nave stanno infatti tornando e presto tutto quello non avrà più importanza e quindi John dovrebbe porre l'unica domanda che ha senso in quel momento. John chiede allora a Christian come può salvare l'Isola: Christian sorride e guarda Claire che sorride a sua volta. All’esterno, intanto, Ben e Hurley aspettano John e si dividono una barretta Apollo. D’un tratto John esce dalla capanna. Ben e Hurley lo guardano avvicinarsi e si alzano in piedi. Quando John è vicino a loro Ben gli chiede se ora lui sappia cosa fare: John risponde affermativamente. Ben, impaziente, chiede a John cosa debbano fare. John, dopo aver preso fiato, risponde che dovranno spostare l’Isola. Curiosità Generale * Il telefono satellitare cade sulla tenda di Claire. * Questo è il primo episodio da "Data del concepimento" (e l'ultimo della serie) che presenta solo flashback di un sopravvissuto dell'Oceanic 815 prima dell'incidente. Tuttavia non presenta una narrazione singola, ma eventi multipli nella vita di Locke. È l'unico episodio della quarta stagione a presentare solo flashback prima dell'incidente di un superstite del volo Oceanic 815, mentre gli altri sopravvissuti che hanno un flashback - Jin e Michael - od avevano solo flashback dopo l'incidente (Michael) o condiviso l'episodio con un flashforward (Jin). * Nell'armadietto in cui viene rinchiuso Locke si può notare un poster dei Geronimo Jackson. * Nel sogno di Locke, Horace Goodspeed afferma che è morto da 12 anni. Se accurato, questo avrebbe posto la data della purga al 19 dicembre 1992 (il 19 dicembre è il compleanno di Ben). * Christian, che di solito indossa un completo giacca e cravatta con scarpe sportive bianche, indossa abiti che assomigliano più a quelli che potrebbero indossare gli Altri e Jacob, come fece quando apparve per la prima volta a Claire nell'episodio "Intervento imprevisto". * Il secondo protocollo che Keamy prende dal cassetto ha il logo Dharma presente sul parka di Ben nell'episodio "Cambio delle regole". * In questo episodio appare un logo DHARMA nero su un cadavere nella buca. * Orazio che abbandona ripetutamente l'albero che riappare continuamente, così come la ripetizione del suo nome e di altre frasi, ricorda reminiscenze di stile residuali, in cui i ricordi degli eventi si ripetono continuamente in un luogo specifico. * Quando Richard Alpert visita il giovane Locke, possiamo vedere le immagini degli uccelli sul muro del soggiorno. Questi sembrano essere gli stessi uccelli che Walt vide nel suo libro nell'episodio "Speciale". * Quando Richard Alpert visita il giovane Locke, Richard indica un disegno che mostra del fumo nero e qualcuno a terra. * Horace fa riferimento al suo stesso nome quando dice a Locke "I'm Horace. Godspeed, John." * Mentre Locke entra nella baracca, Claire può essere vista in basso a sinistra sullo schermo, seduta nell'ombra, un paio di minuti prima che venga rivelata. * Uno degli oggetti rimossi dalla borsa di Lapidus è una mappa dell'Atollo di Tarawa, un gruppo di isole a nordovest dell'Australia. * Questo è l'ultimo episodio incentrato su Locke che, nella versione originale, non inizia con la parola The. * Il racconto di eventi multipli è utilizzato negli episodi "Lui è il nostro 'te'", "Il padre che non c'era" e "Costanti e variabili". * Charlotte, Daniel, Miles e Sawyer non appaiono nell'episodio. Jin, Kate, e Sun compaiono ma non svolgono nessuna azione rilevante. Note di produzione * Jin, Sun e Kate appaiono senza parole. * Questa è l'ultima apparizione Claire nella storia originale dell'isola fino all'episodio "Quello che fa Kate". * Il dispositivo legato al braccio di Keamy sembra essere un metronomo Korg MA-30 modificato. * La scena scolastica di John è stata girata alla Leilehua High School di Wahiawa. * Questo è il primo episodio in cui quattro attori ritraggono lo stesso personaggio nello stesso episodio (Terry O'Quinn, Charles Henry Wyson, Caleb Steinmeyer ed il bambino non accreditato come John Locke). * Questo è il primo episodio da "Data del concepimento", e l'ultimo episodio della serie, a contenere solo flashback della vita di un sopravvissuto dell'Oceanic 815 prima dell'incidente aereo ("Greatest Hits" e "L'incidente, seconda parte" contengono flashback dopo l'incidente). Errori *La canzone Everyday di Buddy Holly fu composta nel 1957 e pubblicata nel 1958, dopo quasi un anno dalla nascita di Locke nel maggio 1956. Perciò è impossibile che la ragazza, quel giorno, potesse ascoltarla. *Poco prima che Horace si presentasse per la seconda volta, vediamo un primo piano di John Locke, ma la sua tipica cicatrice è sull'occhio sbagliato. *Quando Alpert mette gli oggetti sul tavolo del giovane Locke per scegliere quelli che gli appartengono, la bussola cambia rotazione. **Quando mette giù il primo oggetto, c'è qualcosa che assomiglia ad un sottobicchiere bianco sul tavolo. Quando mostra il secondo oggetto, il sottobicchiere bianco è improvvisamente sparito. *Quando la nonna di Locke accende la luce in ospedale, si possono notare segni di rossetto su entrambe le estremità della sigaretta, anche se si tratta di una sigaretta completamente non filtrata. *Subito dopo che Locke entra nella capanna, l'ombra del braccio di Hurley che tiene la torcia appare davanti alla maglietta di Ben. Mentre la telecamera zooma, Hurley muove il suo braccio, forse per coprire il fatto che la luce non proviene dalla torcia stessa. (La torcia non getterebbe un'ombra se la fiamma in cima creasse la luce). *Mentre Sayid lascia il Kahana per tornare sull'isola, il capitano gli dice di essere sicuro di seguire il rilevamento della bussola di 305 gradi. Questo non è corretto. Per andare dall'Isola alla nave, si parte dall'Isola in direzione nordovest a 305. Viaggiando dalla nave a 305 continuerebbe a spostarsi verso nordovest dall'Isola. Invece, per tornare dalla nave all'isola, bisogna viaggiare nella direzione opposta di 305, cioè 125 gradi. *Mentre Frank libera Michael da dove viene tenuto sul Kahana, ha un labbro insanguinato. Tuttavia, quando Michael esce dalla cabina con Frank, il suo labbro non è più insanguinato. *Prima che Frank inserisca il telefono satellitare nella borsa, lo avvolge in un panno giallo; quando Jack tira fuori il telefono dalla borsa, lo fa senza togliere il panno. Tematiche ricorrenti * L'occhio di Locke viene mostrato due volte. (Occhi) * Keamy uccide il capitano Gault e Ray e tenta senza successo di uccidere Michael. (Morte) * Horace si presenta vivo a Locke, ma dice di essere morto da 12 anni. (Vita e morte) * Keamy cerca di uccidere Michael ma la pistola non spara. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * La madre di Locke partorisce prematuramente. (Gravidanze) * Locke da bambino mostra un'attitudine per il backgammon. (Giochi) * La madre di Locke ha problemi con sua madre. (Problemi familiari) * Sta piovendo quando Emily si precipita fuori di casa ed è investita da un'auto mentre attraversa la strada. (Pioggia) (incidenti stradali) * La vita di Locke è in pericolo come un bambino e viene messo in un'incubatrice. In seguito viene definito come un bambino miracoloso dopo essere sopravvissuto a molte malattie per poi poter emergere. (Vita e morte) (Prigionia) * Sta piovendo quando Richard testa il giovane John. (Pioggia) * Gli uomini sul mercantile ascoltano la trasmissione dei sopravvissuti informandoli che hanno trovato il cadavere del medico prima di essere ucciso sulla nave. (Tempo) * Michael è trattenuto in una stanza da qualche parte sulla nave. (Prigionia) (isolamento) * Il Capitano Gault dice che dirà a Keamy che Sayid ha rubato la barca. (Truffe e inganni) * Locke incontra Goodspeed in un sogno. (Sogni) * Ben dice a Locke che era solito avere dei sogni. (Sogni) * Richard Alpert osserva John e s'incontra con lui nelle diverse fasi della sua vita, senza invecchiare. (Tempo) * Locke da adolescente è chiuso nel suo armadietto. (Prigionia) (isolamento) * Ben dice a John che il destino è una cagna volubile, che l'isola voleva che si ammalasse e voleva che John guarisse. Pensa che il suo tempo sia finito, e sia il momento di John. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Christian Shephard dice a John che Aaron è dove dovrebbe essere. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Richard incontra John in alcune fasi della sua vita. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Keamy non rivelerà i suoi veri ordini ed intenzioni a Frank. (Segreti) * Emily ha una relazione con un uomo che la sua famiglia disapprova fortemente (presumibilmente Anthony Cooper, che è il padre di Locke e un criminale). (Relazioni) * Richard Alpert provò almeno due volte ad indirizzare Locke, nei suoi primi anni, in quello che avrebbe dovuto diventare, ma respinto entrambe le volte da John, scegliendo ostinatamente un percorso molto diverso, anche se non ne era consapevole. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) Riferimenti culturali * Everyday: questa canzone del 1957 di Buddy Holly viene trasmessa all'inizio di questo episodio. * Buddhismo tibetano: Il test dato al giovane Locke da Richard Alpert ricorda il rituale buddista tibetano usato per confermare un trulku reincarnato (il Dalai Lama è il più conosciuto) * Mystery tales: il fumetto che Richard Alpert mostra al giovane Locke è il numero 40 di questa serie di racconti, pubblicato nell'aprile del 1956 dalla Atlas Comics. La copertina contiene il testo What was the Secret of the Mysterious Hidden Land? e Does it Pay to Ignore the Voice of Warning?. * X-Men: la battuta di Richard Alpert, Sono Richard, John, gestisco una scuola per bambini che sono... estremamente speciali, e ho motivo di credere che potresti essere uno di loro, è quasi parola per parola una battuta molto comune detta da Charles Xavier (Professor X) quando recluta giovani mutanti nelle varie incarnazioni degli X-Men. * Mallomars: Hurley sogna questi dolci ricoperti di cioccolato. * Libro di legge: è uno degli oggetti che Richard Alpert mette davanti al giovane John Locke. Tecniche di narrazione * Richard Alpert è presente durante l'infanzia di Locke ed in seguito cerca di reclutarlo negli Altri. * Locke dice "Non dirmi cosa non posso fare!" * Locke sceglie il coltello, uno strumento che riuscirà ad usare nella sua vita futura. * Locke è nato 3 mesi prima e tutte le donne sull'isola sembrano morire 3 mesi prima di partorire. * Sia Ben che Locke diventano leader degli Altri; entrambi hanno avuto problemi fisiologici con le loro spine dorsali, entrambi hanno madri di nome Emily che non hanno mai realmente conosciuto, entrambi hanno problemi con i loro padri ed entrambi sono nati prematuramente. * Ben dice a John che pensava di essere speciale, ma si ritrovò con un tumore alla spina dorsale ed il sangue di sua figlia sulle mani. * È stato suggerito che Abaddon avesse qualche conoscenza preliminare dell'eventuale incidente del volo 815. * Emily Locke e sua madre discutono della relazione di Emily con un uomo chiamato solo lui. Questo potrebbe essere Anthony Cooper, dato che Emily è al suo sesto mese di gravidanza. * Abaddon suggerisce che un uomo paralizzato dovrebbe ritrovarsi in un viaggio. * Si suggerisce che l'isola possa essere spostata, letteralmente o figurativamente, senza la minima idea di una risposta reale. * Locke è nato la notte in cui sua madre ascolta una canzone di un uomo (Buddy Holly) morto in un famoso incidente aereo. * Locke perde le sue possibilità di unirsi a Richard nella sua infanzia e adolescenza scegliendo il percorso di uomo d'azione (coltello, sport, popolarità) come opposto al percorso di uomo della scienza che Richard pone davanti a lui. Più tardi, seguendo il consiglio di Abaddon di essere un uomo d'azione, nonostante non sia fisicamente più in forma, Locke è finalmente riunito a Richard e trova il suo destino nell'isola. * Le giovani proteste di Locke, "Mi piacciono il pugilato, la pesca e le auto!". Locke avrebbe poi lavorato per una fabbrica di scatole. * Hurley chiede a John se ha trovato quello che stava cercando. * Richard Alpert conosce misteriosamente quando e dove è nato Locke. Gli fu detto da un adulto Locke due anni prima della sua nascita. Analisi della storia * Hurley dice a Ben "Pensavo fossi il capo" il quale risponde "Non sempre". * Keamy diventa il leader de facto della Kahana quando spara al Capitano Gault. * Keamy esegue freddamente il dottore per costringere Frank. * I mercenari sono tornati sull'isola per completare il loro lavoro. * Locke, Hurley e Ben vanno alla capanna per scoprire come salvare l'isola. * Ben dice a Locke che il suo tempo è finito, ed è ora di Locke. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Matthew Abaddon suggerisce a Locke di fare un viaggio. (La caccia) * Ben dice che l'isola voleva che Locke guarisse. (La caccia) * Viene rivelata la vera storia della nascita di Locke. Emily va ad un appuntamento con un uomo anziano non identificato, di cui lei dice di essere innamorata. Emily una volta disse a suo figlio che era molto speciale e che non aveva padre perché era stato concepito immacolato. (Deus Ex Machina) * Ben dice che l'isola voleva che si ammalasse. (Il prezzo della vita) (Lo voglio) * Viene mostrata la fossa comune. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Hurley chiede a Ben di sparare a Locke alla fossa. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Ben dice che Hurley è stata l'ultima persona a vedere la capanna. (L'inizio della fine) * Frank ricorda a Michael che una volta gli disse di essere uno dei pochi a credere che l'aereo sul fondo dell'oceano fosse un falso. (Vi presento Kevin Johnson) * Omar dice a Ray della trasmissione del codice Morse che Daniel aveva inviato riguardo alla morte apparente di Ray. (Cambio delle regole) * Keamy dice a Ray come Mayhew sia stato ferito dal fumo nero. (Cambio delle regole) * Juliet si lamenta del disprezzo di Jack per la propria salute subito dopo l'intervento chirurgico. (Intervento imprevisto) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Uno degli oggetti che Richard mostra a Locke è una bussola, molto simile a quello che Locke diede a Sayid. (Ragione e sentimento) * Un personaggio non familiare mette la musica. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) (Storia di due città) * Uno degli oggetti che Richard mostra a Locke è un libro di legge. Eko racconta a Locke la storia del re Giosia che restaurò il Tempio dopo aver trovato un libro di legge e poi rivelò parte del nastro del filmato d'orientamento nascosto all'interno di un libro. (Storia di Kate) * Keamy e Gault portano le chiavi al collo proprio come Kelvin e Jack. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * John viene reclutato da Richard Alpert per unirsi all'azienda Mittelos. Come Juliet, John non capisce perché questa società sia interessata a lui. (Non a Portland) * Uno degli oggetti che Richard mostra a Locke è un coltello, molto simile a quello che Ben avea dato a Locke. (Il brigantino) * Nei flashback Alpert ha la stessa borsa che usa anche sull'isola nel presente. (Il brigantino) * Emily Locke dà alla luce John prematuramente di 3 mesi rispecchiando la nascita di Ben. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Il titolo dell'episodio si riferisce alla ricerca febbrile che alcuni membri dell'equipaggio Kahana hanno, così come alla ricerca febbrile della capanna di Jacob. (Ji Yeon) * La pistola di Keamy non funziona quando spara a Michael. (Vi presento Kevin Johnson) * Il logo DHARMA sul manuale che Keamy prende dalla cassaforte è lo stesso presente sulla giacca che Ben indossava in Tunisia. (Cambio delle regole) Domande senza risposta *Come riesce Richard a raggiungere la terraferma? *Qual è il significato dei sei oggetti? *Cos'è successo ad Abaddon? *Perché Christian e Claire sono nella capanna? *Come l'Uomo in Nero, nelle sembianze di Christian, è riuscito a passare oltre il cerchio di cenere? *Com'è possibile che il cadavere del dottore del Kahana sia arrivato sull'Isola prima ancora di essere ucciso sul cargo? Categoria:Episodi della quarta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Locke